Fire and Ice
by kellyann1115
Summary: This is a story following Renesmee and Jakes relationship. In progress. Mainly Renesmee's POV but others might be added too.
1. Chapter 1:Feelings of Love?

Chapter 1: Feelings of Love?

We haven't lived in Forks for fourteen years now. I'm frozen at the age eighteen like the guy told the Voultri I would. Even though I look like I'm eighteen, I'm still only sixteen which isn't that far away from my frozen age and my birthday is in a week.

After New Years we might move back to Forks, mainly because of Grandpa Charlie still being there but also for Jake. Dad said he misses his family and friends. Even though we keep in touch with everyone and they visit us we miss them and miss hanging out with them all the time. We miss our family.

Jacob misses his dad even though he won't admit it to anyone. Billy's a jerk to him about hanging out with Vampires all the time. Billy really seems to hate us and I know he really hates me. He tells Jake that if I was really his imprint he would be my boyfriend and blah blah blah. But I don't know if Jake wants to be with me like that. I love Jake and I know he loves me... Just maybe not the same.

Speaking of Jake.

The door opens to the house and Jacob walks in.

"Hey handsome." I walked over to him and he engulfed me into a hug.

"Hey Ness." Jake smiles and lets go of me and looks at my dad who growled and sighs.

"Go ahead." dad mumbled and walked out of the room.

"What's that about?" I looked at him and he took my hand, leading me out to the Forrest. "Jake?" I looked at him and made him stop walking once we where out of hearing distance.

"Ne- Renesmee we need to talk about something..." He looks down nervous. What could be so bad to make him nervous? I already knew about him and mom and what happened there. That's why dad hated him and now because of me too.

"What is it Jake?" I looked at him and he went to speak then stopped. He did this five more times and then looks back down. "Jake come on. Tell me.."

"I'm in love with you Ness. More then a friend. I- I really want to be with you. I'm not gonna force you into anything with me.. That would be wrong of me.. But I would love to have you as my-"

I cut him off kissing him softly on the lips. "I love you too.. Yes I will be your girlfriend."

Jake smiles big and kissed me once again, picking me up in his arms. "I'm glad you said yes.." He smiles and puts me back down, we walked around town and talk for a while.

Authors Note: This is my first story to ever write. I will take suggestions. I will answer questions and would appreciate some help. I will credit people for their help. I'm not selfish. I'm not quite sure if I'm going with this for a beginning or my other.


	2. Chapter 2: Good News

Authors Note : This chapter is smaller but oh well. I dedicate this chapter to:

Funny Bunni987for being my first follower :). So now Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Good News

When we decided to walk back home everyone was in the same room. I know they sensed us walking back any we made sure not to let dad ruin the surprise. We walked in hand in hand. Dad smiled softly and gave me a hug.

"Congratulations." Dad looked at me and then to Jacob. "if you hurt her...-"

"You don't have to worry about that, promise." Jake looks at him and then to me. My mom was smiling. She also congratulated us but I knew she would threaten Jake later too. I love my family. Aunt Alice was jumping for joy. I think Uncle Jasper was relieved that we finally made it to a couple. Uncle Emmett smiled and congratulated us as well. Aunt Rose also threaten Jake. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme gave us their congrats too and hug us both.

"If you don't mind we are gonna go upstairs and work on our homework." I looked at them and they nodded.

"Just remember I can hear you guys.." my dad threaten us both and I blushed.

"Dad!" I glared and thought. _I'm not ready for that and even if I was its too soon_.

Edward smiled some and nodded. He gave me a hug and letted us go upstairs.

"I'm surprised he letted us up here..." Jacob looked at me.

"I told him I wasn't ready for anything more yet. It's to soon.." I looked at Jake and pecked his lips. "I love you.." I smiled and kissed him again.


	3. Chapter 3: Homework

**Authors Note: I know this is seeming to go slow. I only have one person following my story so far. Noreviews and I'm posting this all in a days worth time. If I have typos it's cause I just typed it and now posting this up. I'm gonna try to have one up each day **

Chapter 3: Homework

Jake and I sit on my bed doing homework. This is my fourth year of high school with Jacob and my family. Every year the same routine. Grandma Esme was my adoptive mother and Grandpa my adoptive dad. Mom was my dads girlfriend and dad was my older brother as well as Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper, "biologically" anyways. Jacob was a really close friend to the family and Auntie Rose and Alice was just my uncles girlfriends who traveled with us. I was used to our routine. I hated it with a passion.

Lies. New friends. New places. Then have to leave my new friends. It sucked but it had to be done. Jake and I had always had all the same classes and my father was in a lot of them too usually but not this year.

I looked over at Jake. "Babe do you know this?" I leaned over and pointed to the question.

He looked at the question and helped me with it. "Ness how good are you in Trig?" Jacob looked at up with a dumb-founded look.

"I have an A in there..." I looked at him.

"Will you help me then?" He looked at me and I nodded. I looked at what he was on. "You are behind..." I sighed and tried to explain to him the best I could. He answered questions getting them wrong.

"Babe..." he mumbled.

"If you would quit staring at me and listen instead you would know what's going on..." I looked at him. "I will make you a deal. For each answer you get right I will give you a kiss..."

"That's it?" He asked and we could hear Edward growl from downstairs. "Of course I'm just kidding though." he looked at me and goes to kiss me but I hold him back. He groans and sighs. "Fine we have a deal." He listened to me explain Trig to him once again.

That night Jake got fifth teen kisses the last three getting deeper and more passionate as we go.

"Thank you." He mumbled against my lips, I was laying on him our homework done and on the floor.

"Your welcome." I smiled and kissed him again. He was holding my hips and rubbing my sides. The kiss got deeper and then their was a knock at the door. I hurried and got up, opening the door.

"Door stays open Renesmee.." Dad growled once again and then walked to the living room. I sighed and rolled my eyes walking back over to the bed and laid beside Jake.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and cuddled with me as we slowly started to drift to sleep


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets and Birthday Presents

**authors note: thanks for the support Funny Bunni987 hope you like this chapter as well. **

**Also to my readers on the 25 - January 1 I wont be on. Custody reals and what not. Sorry. I'm gonna try to get at least 3-4 more chapters up. **

**Thanks, Kelly :)**

**F&I Ch. 4**

Chapter 4: Secrets and Birthday Presents

It's been a week and my birthday was finally here. I'm in officially seventeen and have been dating Jake for a week. I never grow tired of being around him. He makes me so happy. Alice on the other hand, as always, has been planning my birthday for months now. It was going to be big. Like always. But to my surprised no one seemed to even notice. I sighed. Jacob was the only one to tell me happy birthday today.

"Come on Ness I wanna take you out.." Jacob smiled and took my hand. We went out to town on his bike. I loved the rush it made me feel just to be holding onto him while he drove. He drove to my favorite restraint. He must have made reservations way early for us because it was defiantly packed.

"Jake you didn't-" I began but he interrupted me

"I wanted to Ness. It's your birthday and I love you..." He smiles big. "Just deal with it." He smiles and takes my hand. We walked inside. "For Black. Party of 2." He gives me a goofy grin. Which also now explained why he wanted me to dress up. That was one way I was different then mom. I liked letting Auntie Rose and Auntie Alice play dress up with me. Mom hated their little game of dressing us up like barbies.

The waiter took us back to our table and asked what we wanted to drink. I simply said water while Jake had to have Mountain Dew. I swear him and Mountain Dew and Doritos. Those where his favorite. When the waiter came back we order our food and began to eat.

-Alice's POV-

"Renesmee is very upset.." Jasper whispered to me after she was gone.

"I know. Know of us said anything but Jacob.." I looked at him feeling bad. "But that doesn't mater. I want her to be surprised this year. Everyone is coming in to see her and she will be in a better mood once Jake takes her to the restraint.." I looked at Jaz and kissed his cheek. "I have decorations to be putting up..." I said cheerfully.

Jasper smiled and kissed my forehead leaving me to my job of getting the house decorated before everyone got here.

-Jake's POV-

I took Ness to her favorite restraint. Not that I had already planned to do that in the first place but also because Alice wanted her out. We ordered our food and ate when it was brought back to us.

"Mmmmm." Ness moaned in appreciation.

"I'm taking that as you are enjoying yourself..." I smiled at her and she blushed.

"Oh my god Jacob yes! Thank you so much for taking my out today." Renesmee leaned over the table and kissed me softly. I smiled and kissed back.

"You're welcome, babe." I smiled and waited for her to finish dinner.

-Renesmee's POV-

I finished my meal shortly after Jake finished his. He paid for dinner and then took me to the mall where he had me pick out a ring. No not a big special ring. We haven't been together long enough for a Promise ring or and Engagement ring. Just a ring to a remember that he loves me. I pick out a pink ice diamond ring and he bought it for me.

"Thanks baby." I kissed him putting it on my ring finger as soon it was given to me. "You mean everything to me Jacob Black."

"As do you Renesmee Cullen." Jacob kissed my cheek and I started blushing. " Want to go and watch a movie babe."

"Can we watch something scary?" I looked at him pleading.

Jacob nods. "Yeah. It gives me a reason to cuddle up to you." I blushed once again and walked with him to the movie theater. We picked a scary movie and began to watch it.

-Jake's POV-

It's funny to watch Ness scared of a movie. She curls up into my side and whimpers and it gives me a reason to rub her back and tell her everything's gonna be alright. It also gives me an accuse to kiss her forehead and hold onto her. I checked my phone quickly after this movie was over Ness would have her surprised birthday.


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise!

**F&I Ch. 5**

Chapter 5: Surprise!

Jake starting acting different towards the end of the movie. I looked at him and smiled, kissing him softly.

"Thank you for tonight. It's been amazing. But I'm ready to go home. I'm worn out Jake." I looked at him and he kissed me. He took my hand and we walked back to his bike. I got on and we went home. Jake tensed softly.

"Babe are you alright?" I asked worried.

"Yeah let's go inside..." Jacob smiled and kissed my cheek, he took my hand and we walked in.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled and smiled at men

"Awww!" I let go of Jakes hand and ran over to Benjamin. I hadn't seen him since the fight. Well I haven't seen anyone since the fight and he was the one the I had got so close to. I gave him a big hug. "Hey!"

"Hey. You've grown a lot since I seen you last." He replied.

"I'm seventeen.." I smiled and looked around. Jake looked like he was jealous and I looked at Jaz who nodded. Jake came over and wrapped his arms around me. "Thanks to everyone who came. You didn't have too. If anything this is more of a party then a birthday. Have fun." I smiled and sit down on the couch with Jake. He pulled me into his lap and dad surprisingly didn't glare or growl, probably because we were making room for the other. Jake put a braclet around my wrist.

"This one I made." Jake smiled. "Seth's here and Leah." he said and they walked in. Grandpa Charlie and Sue was behind them. I got up and walked over to give them hugs. "Grandpa!" I smiled and he gave me a card. So did Sue and Seth and Leah.

"Time for presents!" Alice chimed and I went back over to Jake and sit in his lap. Mom and Dad gave me there's first. It was yet another braclet but with charms. One from each of them.

Alice, Rose, Esme, Carlisle and Jasper give my $50 to spend on anything. Emmett wouldn't give me his present till everyone was gone. It kinda worried me and dad seemed upset about it.

Soon everyone was leaving us. Benjamin gave me a hug and told us all goodbyes. He gave me his number and told me to keep in touch. Jake was once again jealous and pulled me back into him lap.

"Emmett can I have my gift now." I begged.

"Sure." He smirked. He handed me a gift with a card on in.

The card read;

Since your dad will kick your ass if you sleep with a dog heres a gift for you. Go along a screw yourself.

I was confused till I open the box. It had a vibrator in it. "Emmett!" I blushed and closed the box. He was laughing historically while no one else thought it was funny but Jake. I walked to my room leaving the box on the couch.

Oh my good. I can't believe he just gave me that... Well second thought I can because it's Emmett. I walked back downstairs later and got made a sandwich. Jake was in the kitchen eating Doritos and drink Mountain Dew.

"You okay babe?" Jake asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine." I smiled and gave him a kiss. Yummy. Surprisingly Doritos and Mountain Dew tasted great together. I deepened the kiss, knotting my fingers in Jake's hair. He moaned slightly then my dad walked in. I jumped back quickly, blushing.

"Renesmee we need to talk." He looked at me and I nodded.


	6. Chapter 6: The Talk

Chapter 6: "The Talk"

I followed my dad outside, trying to control my thoughts about Jake.

"Dad what's wrong?" I look at him. He sucked in a breath. I know he didn't need to but I think it was because he was nervous. "Dad is it really that bad?"

"I know you know about sex and-"

"Dad!" I interrupted him. "We are not having this talk." I start to head back to the door, but he grabbed my arm.

"Nes- Renesmee we need to have this talk..." Edward looked at me and sighed. "I know you are gonna come to a time when you are gonna want to have sex with Jacob..."

"Dad stop. I've already had this talk with mom... And I told you I'm not ready..." Or at least I don't think I am I thought and sighed. "Dad it's to early for sex..."

"Good. I rather you use Emmett's gift-"

"Dad!" I glared at him.

"Renesmee I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't think... No I know Jacob won't hurt you but don't rush things. I think you guys tend to forget that I can hear your every thought... I just think if you wait it will be better for you two. Emotionally and well... Sometimes people fight and break up after they have sex."

"Dad if we wanted to have sex we would. Wether you want us to or not. And I know you can hear me think about it and I know Jake does."

"Way to much." He mumbled

"But if we wanted to then we would. And if kits a mistake then hopefully we learn from it. But daddy, I'm still your little girl no matter what and I don't want to just have sex with Jake because he's my first real boyfriend. I want to be completely in love and head over hills and I wanna try to wait till we are married."

Dad smiled as if relieved and gave me a tight hug. "You have a good head on your shoulders Ness. If you go it just be smart... I mean we don't know if you can have babies..."

I rolled my eyes and hugged back. "I don't want to have babies. Not like that anyways..." I looked up at him. "can we go back in. I have a sandwich to eat..."

"And a boyfriend waiting for you..." I nodded and walked back in to Jake.

"Hey sexy.." I took his hand and my sandwich and walked to my room.

"So your dad thinks we are gonna have sex and it will be a mistake?" he looked at me frowning

"He's just worried about his little girl... Jake you know all what was said. I could hear Emmett laughing the entire time..."

"Remember you toy Ness. If you ever wanna get screwed before your married." I heard Emmett holler up. I was blushed scarlet and Jake chuckled. He kissed him and pulled me on top of him. He deepened the kiss and I smiled.

Eventually I pulled back and used my power to tell him how much I love him.

"I love you too babe. We should probably get some sleep... We have school tomorrow..." Jake got up.

"Where do you think your going?" I asked

"My room..." He chuckled.

"You are staying with me.." I pulled him back into bed and kissed him softly. I cuddled with him and went to sleep.

**Authors note: this chapter is kinda slow. Sorry but I think it's going good so far. Hope you like it. Leave reviews. Suggestions. I will credit you forit :) **


	7. Ch 7: Seven Crappy Hours Of Our Lives

**Authors note: this might upset some at first but hey it gets better. Just stick with the story okay? Thanks for reading -Kelly**

Chapter 7: Seven Crappy Hours Of Our Lives

I woke up ion Jake's arms we where all tangled together. I moved when I felt him. I blushed and looked at him. "Jake get up and go take a cold shower..." I smirked and got up, walking over to my closet I picked out an outfit Alice had bought me.

I hurried and got dressed.

"Mmm. Edward is gonna kill me..." Jake had his eyes on me.

"Yes he probably will now go take a shower and fix yourself." I smirked and kissed his cheek. "Go on or no more kisses.." Jake frowned and hurried to the shower. I smirked and curled my curls to make them look better, then my make-up. I looked at Jake from the mirror and smiled. "Hey handsome..."

"Hey beautiful..." Jake came over and kissed my cheek. "Come on before we are late.." He took my hand and we got on his bike and drove to school.

I looked at Jake. "We are early..." I bite my lip.

"Yeah but now we can make out and not have to worry about your dad..." Jake looked at me and kissed me softly. I kissed back not holding back as he rubbed the inside of my legs making my dress ride up.

"J-Jake. Stop..." I push him back and looked into his eyes. "I don't want to move fast in our relationship. Plus we are in the schools parking lot..." I adjusted my dress and then my family pulled up beside us. We smiled and I could see the glare on my dads face. "Oh shit.." He shook his head from inside the car and I sighed with relief. "Thank god..." I mumbled softly to myself.

I got up grabbing my bag and headed to the school building. I walked to my locker and started putting my stuff in it. Jake's locker was beside mine and was there beside me in no time. "I love you." I smiles at him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too Renesmee." I smiled at his words. "Good to know." I took his hand and went to get our schools nasty breakfast. We ate and them the bell rang. We walked back to our lockers and got our stuff then went to our first period class. Dad wasn't in this class and the teacher had Jake sitting with some blonde bimbo skank and I with a handsome blonde hair blue eye boy named Ryan. He was my partner in this class, Jake could also be jealous because Ryan and I used to be sorta close, kinda dated.

I looked over where Jake was the bimbo was rubbing her hand up and down his leg. He didn't seem to try to stop her either. I wanted to start crying. When the bell finally ringed I hurried out of the class not waiting for him like I usually did.

"Ness!" I heard him holler for me but I kept walking I wiped at my eyes and he eventually caught up with me, grabbing my arm. "babe why are you crying?"

"Gee I fucking wonder! Has nothing to do with you have some slut having her hands all over you!" I pulled out of his arms.

"I tried to make her stop Renesmee."

"Sure as hell did look like it!" I cried more and he kissed me. I punched him hard in the face.

"Cullen, Black detention!" Mr. Styles looked at us. "Now get to class your late!"

I sighed and walked to my next class, Jake followed and kept passing me notes. Finally after third period we had lunch and then detention. Since our teachers were stupid, it was just me and Jake in the detention room. Alone. No teacher or other sort of guidance.

"Ness it was what it looked like!" Jake pleaded

"Leave me alone." I didn't dare look at him.

"Ness please believe me." Jake took my hand. "Please I love you. I would never hurt you like that. I swear!"

I looked down at my hands and sighed. "You swear you tried to push her away...?"

"I swear Ness. Cross my heart." he replied. It didn't sound like he was lying. "Jake that really hurt..."

"I know. I'm so sorry!" he pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead when the bell rang for class.


	8. Chapter 8: Blonde Bimbo

**Authors Note: This is Jake's pov of chapter 7. Not all over it but most. If you hate it sorry I just had writers block and had to write something and now I'm hopefully good to go. **

Chapter 8: Blonde Bimbo

-Jacob's POV-

We walked into our first class, one of the few without Edward in it. I though had to sit beside this "blonde bimbo" as Nessie called her and she sit by her ex. Yes I was fucking jealous over it. It should be me beside her not Ry-

What the fuck? I slapped the blonde hoes hand away. She didn't stop as she kept rubbing my leg. I pushed her hand away once again. Oh my god leave me alone!

When the bell rung Nessie had ran out leaving me behind and I knew what she thought she had saw.

"Ness!" I called after her but she kept walking. When I caught up with her I grabbed her arm. "Babe why are you crying?" I already knew but I was hoping that maybe it was that getting to her. She should know I would never hurt heroine that.

"Gee I fucking wonder! Has nothing to do with you have some slut having her hands all over you!" She pulled away from me.

"I tried to make her stop Renesmee." I looked at her saying her name to tell her I was serious.

"Sure as hell did look like it!" She started crying more so I pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

"Cullen, Black detention!" Mr. Styles looked at us. "Now get to class your late!"

She sighed and walkedmto our next class i kept writing her notes telling her it wasnt what it looked like and I really did try to stop her, but just like her damn mother she was stubborn. Finally lunch came and then detention. Since our teachers were stupid, it was just me and Renesmee detention room. Alone. No teacher or other sort of guidance.

"Ness it was what it looked like!" I pleaded

"Leave me alone." She wouldn't even look at me. I

"Ness please believe me." I took her hand. "Please I love you. I would never hurt you like that. I swear!"

She looked down at her hands and sighed. "You swear you tried to push her away...?"

"I swear Ness. Cross my heart." I replied. I wasn't lying and I knew she could tell "Jake that really hurt.." She sob some more

"I know. I'm so sorry!" I pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead when the bell rang for class


	9. Chapter 9: Picnic and Confessions

Chapter 9 : Picnic and Confessions

When school ended we walked out to my bike. "You are still up set." I looked at her. "We are going out to eat tonight. Okay?.

Renesmee sighed and nodded. "Fine. Can we go home first?" I nodded and smiled softly. I got on the bike and she it on with me wrapping her arms around me. Damn I really loved this.

I drove her home and she changed into jeans, converse and a t shirt, once again like her mother. "Good thing we are going on a picnic.." I smiled and kissed her softly. She smiled and kissed back.

"Okay." she took my hand and basket and we began to walk. I took her to a place that was like this spot in La Push. Very beautiful and it was our place. We layer down in the grass and cuddled for a little a bit.

"I love you Ness. I love you a lot..." I kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Jake. I'm sorry I thought you was cheating on me..." she looked up sat me and kissed me softly. I kissed back and she deepened it on me. She touched me cheek and showed me how much she loved me. I kissed her hand. "I love you sooooooo much too Nessie."

-Renesmee's POV-

I laid there which Jake looking up to the sky. We had finished eating and was just trying to relax now.

"Babe..." I look up at him. "I'm sorry I'm a tease..." I gently get on top of him. "I don't mean it..."

Jake shakes his head. "You aren't a tease. I just... You are hot Ness and I can't help but touch you..." he admitted.

"Jake... I want to make love to you... Just not yet. Maybe in a month or two. I'm just not ready..." I looked at him and smiled softly, tangling my legs with his. He leaned up and kissed me, flipping over to my back he pinned me to the ground and kissed me harder. This time I had no problem with letting him feel me up. This time is was also my chest and not the midsection of my body.

I was a tad bit insecure about my body. That's another reason why I wanted to take things so slow. Jake pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "You are so beautiful Renesmee.." I blushed and kissed him again.


	10. Chapter 10: Thanksgiving with Charlie

**Authors Note: first off Merry Christmas. Second this might be my last chapter for a week. Sorry. Once again custody rules. This chapter is dedicated to my new follower clena I know this chapter is sorta chapter so I dedicate the next chapter as well. Thanks for reading! -Kelly**

Chapter 10: Thanksgiving with Charlie

It has been 3 weeks and Thanksgiving was here already. Charlie had came up with Sue and even though Leah and Seth knew we where gonna eat with them at Billy's they still came. It was peaceful. Gave Esme a reason to cook a big meal. She loved cooking and she cooked almost everyday for me and Jake.

We all sit around a table and the ones of us that could eat were. "Oh my gosh Grandma Esme! This is amazing!" I smiled at her and the others moaned in their appreciation. I always love Grandma Esme's cooking. She was the best cook I knew.

Esme looked at all of us. "Your welcome." She smiles at us.

After dinner we all sit down in the living room. Seth suggested playing cards or something and some of my family agreed and some didn't. Dad and Alice though wasn't alive because he could cheat.. I sit in Jake's lap. Here and there you would hear someone say "BULLSHIT!" real loud. Some people ate cards while others didn't.

"I love you." I looked at Jacob who smiled back.

"I love you too babe." He kisses my cheek. "Are you sure you want to come with me to my dads. I want to leave tonight with Seth and Leah..." He looked at me and then my dad who didn't say anything. "Your dad doesn't seem to mind if you leave with me tonight."

I looked at Edward. "Daddy..."

He sighed. "Ness you're at an age where I can trust you. We've talked about things already... It's up to you. You don't really need my permission for things anymore..."

I crawled over to him and kissed his cheek. "I love you dad." I then hugged him. "I gotta go back a bag." I got up and looked at Jake. "Are you coming?"

"In a minute." Jacob smiled at me and then looked at my dad. That's when I decided to leave the room.

-Edwards POV-

I watched my daughter as she left the room and then looked at Jacob.

"I'm surprised your letting her come with me..." Jacob looked back at me.

"I know you will take care of her. It's kinda in your 'job'," I chuckled. "I know a normal parent, well back in my day at least, would make their child stay home and deal with it. But we aren't normal and I don't think I have anything to worry about. Even if you guys..." I swallowed. "Get "close" I don't think I have to worry about you hurting her..." I looked at Jacob.

"I could never hurt Nessie. She means to much to me and maybe that the imprint talking and maybe it's not but she means everything to me. I love her Edward and I don't want to hurt her..." Jacob looked at me. "If you don't -"

"Go ahead.." I answered.

"Damn you could at least act normal..." he got up and walked upstairs.

-Jacobs POV-

I know Edward was worried. That was his little girl after all and I couldn't blame him. He had every right to be worried about her. I was her first love and she was, for the most part, mine. I've never had sex. How many guys can say that that are my age? Not many that's for sure. I have no plans in forcing Ness into sex. Even though my body screams for it. I respect her wishes. I guess her dads to but in all honestly it's Ness that's stopping me. Not her father.

-Renesmee's POV-

I had my bag finished by time Jake got back into my room. "Hey handsome."

"Hey beautiful. Are you ready?" He smiled grabbing his bag and mine and then my hand.

"As I will ever be.." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "We are taking my car right?" I smiled big and he nodded.

"That's fine with me." He smiles.

After saying our goodbyes we got into my red Audi R8. Dad said I was like Alice and like them fast. I had Jacob the keys, "Don't kill us.." he took the keys and got into the car with me. Then we headed towards Forks.


	11. Chapter 11: hotel night

Chapter 11: Hotel Night

About two-thirds of the way to Forks we stopped at a hotel. We checked in under my families name since the guy that owed it knew Carlisle. He ended up letting us have our room for free. We walked into the room. The hotel was nice but not as nice as it could be. The room was a lovers sweet. Go figure... Tonight we were gonna end up sharing a bed, which doesn't bother me at all.

"Hey Jake..." I looked at him as I laid down on the bed. "How much do you love me?" I bit my lip.

"Ness you know I love you more than anything else in this world." he came over and laid beside me, wrapping his arms around me holding me close to his chest.

"Would you ever cheat -"

"Hell no Ness! Why do you think I would?"

"I don't I'm just asking questions.." I sigh, getting defensive.

"I just want you to know that I would never cheat on you because you mean everything to me and you are beautiful." Jake whispers in my ear. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jake." I whisper. "Let's get some sleep. We gotta get up early tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night, Renesmee." I couldn't get to sleep. I thought Jake was probably asleep by now so I kept playing with heis fingers. I love this man. I begin think to myself how easy our relationship is. We are not pressured to have sex even though we are in a hotel room where people go to get away and have sex.

Well, I love Jake and I wouldn't mind that but we can't and I don't think I'm that ready enough to do that stuff yet. Our relationship isn't steady enough yet. Plus dad would murder him.

I start to wonder what would happen if we did have sex. Would Jake hate me after? I don't think that would happen. And would I get pregnant? Could I get pregnant? If if did, would I be okay with that? I'm not sure. I would love to have a little baby Jake running around. I think babies are so cute. But then again Jake is a pain in the ass so I'm not sure if a want to have a little Jake running around the house, not to mention my dad would still kill him... Jake would be an amazing father though. I wonder what he would look like...

Jake, still cuddled into my back, starts to laugh. There goes thinking he was asleep.

"What's so funny, babe?" I ask in a whisper.

"A little Jake. Why wouldn't you want a little Jake?" he asks, mumbling into my back a little.

"Oh my god, you heard that! I'm sorry!" I cover my face with my hands because of embarrassment.

"No it's okay I thought it was so cute. I could see you picture a little me. It was so adorable." he laughs again. "But I'd never hate you after we would have sex because nothing can make me hate you. I love you. I wish you would voice your thoughts more."

"I didn't know how you would react to my thoughts anyway. And I'm so tired that I let my thoughts slip on accident to you. I'm sorry that that happened." I still have my hands over my face.

I feel Jake move around and the bed shifts. Then there is no weight on the bed behind me. Jake takes my hands away from my face and looks me in the eye.

"E verything is okay. I'm not sorry that you let that slip. You know I'm happy whenever you want to share your thoughts with me, intentional or not." Jake takes my hands that are still in his hands and places my hands on his face. I feel some stubble on his face and I rub my fingers over it.

"I love you too Jakey but you already know that." I say, looking deep into his eyes.

"I know you do but it's still nice hearing you say it." Jake pulls my hands away from hos face and then he kisses my palms. I giggle at the sweet gesture.

"We should get to sleep soon. We have an early morning ahead of us..." he looked at me and I nodded

"Yeah. Hopefully everything goes okay..." I mumble and Jake cuddles right into my back again. "I love you Jacob.."

"I love you too Ness. Good night. Sweet dreams sweet heart." He then kisses the spot on my neck and we drift to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Thanksgiving at Billy's

**authors note: I want to thank a friend for helping me and I want to thank everyone for following my story. My last chapter and this one is dedicated to you!**

Chapter 12: Thanks giving at Billy's

When I wake up in the morning I'm burning up. Jake is twisted around me like vines. "Jake wake up... We got to get ready for your dads." I pull out of his arms and head towards the shower. Once I'm out I get dress in a flowery skirt for Hollister and a matching plain pink top. I come out and slap Jake's ass. "Babe. Get ready."

He groans and gets up, heading for the shower. I dry my hair and curl it to make my curls look better. After that's done I put on some make up.

Jake came out in just a towel and I stare. I can't help it. My boyfriend is hella sexy. "Ummm Jake, your missing clothes.." he grabs some and heads back into the bathroom.

After he was done we lock up our room and get back into my car. I let him drive again and we head to La Push.

We arrive to Billy's a bit early. Jake was shaking and I decide to grab his hand. He looks over at me.

"Maybe I should just take you back.." He laces his fingers in mine.

"No. Your dad needs to see we are finally together. That our imprint holds true... He needs to see how much we love each other..." I smile at him.

Jake sighs and then lets go of my hand. We get out of my car and head to the door. Jake opens the door. "Dad I'm here.."Jake kicks his shoes off at the door. I don't. I keep my converse on. Yes, converse with a skirt. And no it's not ugly. It's actually really cute.

"Is that you son?" I hear Billy yell from the kitchen.

"Yeah, dad. It's me." Jake yells back. He takes my hand and walks down the short hallway to the kitchen.

Billy is sitting at the kitchen table, sharpening a knife. He looks up at us and smiles.

"Hey Renesmee. Hello Jacob. How are you guys?" Billy asked us.

"Hi dad." Jake says. He was still really nervouse. I take his hand in mine and rub my thumb against his, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Hello, Billy. We're great." I say. Billy puts down the knife on the table and then he opens his arms. I let go of jakes hand and I walk forward into Billy's arms. "It's so nice to see you."

"Same to you Renesmee." Billy says. I was surprised that he was so nice and I could tell Jake was too.

"Whos all coming dad?" Jake asked grabbing a Miuntain Dew and handed me a Coke.

"Charlie, Sue, Seth, Leah, Rachel and Paul." He looked at us. I took a sip of my drink and sit down at the table with Jake.

"Oh." Jake replied.

At that very second, Seth and Leah walk in. Seth in his usual happy cuteness. Leah in her usual bitchy grouchiness. Seth comes in and says hi to Jake and Billy. Then he turns and hugs me.

"Hey Renesmee." Seth smiles. "Your looking cute today." he whispered in my ear.

"Jacob can I talk to you alone son?" Billy asked

"Sure dad.." Jake turns and leaves me, looking back at me apologetically. Leah follows them.

I hear Jake and Billy start to talk about cars and then I tune out. I turn to Seth.

"Hey Seth. How's everything going around here?" I ask, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Everything is going great. There has only been a few vampires that have came through and they were never a problem. They either smelled our scent or knew that this area was protected and off limits." Seth says in a hurry, laughing at the end.

"Well, at least no one is getting hurt and that's the good thing." I say.

In the other room, I hear my name said. I tune back into their conversation.

"...and she's a vampire! Your a werewolf! You guys just don't work. Why did you bring her here? You know how I feel about you two being together and you still bring her because you think that it's the right thing to do?"

" dad, she's not a bad person. In fact she's the greatest person I've ever met. Why won't you give her a chance?"

"She's a fucking abomination to the world! She shouldn't be here and you know that as well as I do. She not human!"

"Neither am I!" jake snapped

"but you don't feed off people either son!"

Seth looks at me, I was on the verge of tears. He goes to give me a hug. "Don't touch me." I snapped and walked out of the house, trying not to be heard. I took off and got away from the house, far enough that no one could hear me. I sit on the ground and began to cry.

-Jakes POV-

I can't believe my dad is picking this fight again. "Fuck it dad either your happy for me or I'm gone."

My dad looks at me. "Son I want you to be happy. Just not with her..."

I shake my head and walk to the kitchen. "Where's Ness Seth?"

"She left..." Seth looks down. "I don't know where.. But she was crying..."

"Fuck..." I walked out of the house and switched forms, after getting naked, and followed Nessie scent. I changed back when I found her and got dress. "Ness..." I went over and pulled her into my arms.

- Ness POV-

"Are you okay?" he asked hold me. I just nodded and cried.

"I wanna go home... Or at least back to the hotel." I snuggled into his chest.

"Yes Ness we can..." he picked me up and carried me back to the car. Seth was outside.

"Jake let me down.." He let me down and I walked over to Seth. I gave him a hug. "sorry I went off on you.."

He hugged me back and shrugged. "it's okay. Bye Ness.."

I walked back over to Jake and got into my car. Then we where off to the hotel for another night.


	13. Chapter 13: apologize

**Chapter 13: Apologize **

As soon as we get to the hotel I go to the bathroom to remove my makeup and changed into pjs. It wasn't late but I didn't care I just wanted to stay here and forget everything.

I start to go out of the bathroom when I see Jake shirtless. I stop and stare.

"Hey babe..." Shit! I've been caught. I come out and wrap my arms around him from behind and he jumps slightly. He turns in my arms. "Ness I'm sooooo sorry for how my dad acted today... I... I didn't think he would act like that. You were company. You are my girlfriend now and before he was bitching about that... Now..." It looked like Jake was about to start crying.

"Babe look at me..." I put my hand on his face and tell him I love him. "There's nothing your father can do to keep me away from you... I should have known he would act like that... Part of me did... I was just hurt to much. I had to get out... Plus I knew Grandpa Charlie would be there and that's all we need was for him to get upset at your dad for that..." I sighed. "Billy... Well he's your dad and he was raised to hate vampires. You... You are supposed to but I got in the way of that." I wasn't gonna mention my mom. I kissed Jake softly, trying to prove to him that I loved him deeply and he was everything to me.

Jake pulled me close, lifting me up off my feet. I wrapped my arms around him and my legs around his waist, holding onto him. He groans softly. "Ness you make sleeping in the same bed as you hard.." I blushed and rested my nose against his.

"Sorry.." I giggled and kissed him again. He smirks and kisses back running his tongue long my lips begging for access to my mouth. I give it to him and massage my tongue against his. I held onto his face with my hands. I loved this man with every fiber of my being. If we was to have sex it would be because we love each other. I'm just... I'm just to insecure about my body. I feel Jake stiffen.

I wish I was pretty enough to not have to worry about him leaving me afterwards. If my body was great it wouldn't be to bad either... I felt Jake pull back and I frowned.

"Renesmee you are absolutely perfect... What will it take to make you believe that?" he caressed the side of my face and I smiled, kissing his palm.

"I love you Jacob Black... You are amazing." He sits me down on my feet and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too, Renesmee Cullen!" He kissed me again and then pulled back. "I'm gonna take a shower..." he kissed my forehead.

"Okay babe." I smiled and laid in bed.


	14. Chapter 14: Confessions

**authors note: sorry it have took Me so long. Here's chapter 14. Um 15 should be up soon. :) maybe even 16. I don't know. **

**Chapter 14: Confessions**

-Jakes POV-

When I got out of the shower Ness was asleep. She was so adorable when she was sleeping, not that she was adorable another time, but there's just something about the way she sleeps...

I get into bed beside her and smile softly. I kissed her cheek and she smiled, stirring in bed. She cuddled up to me and I wrapped my arms around her protectively. I am so glad I can finally call her mine. We have been together for almost a month now. I need to plan something for us, knowing Ness she probably has something amazing planned already. Maybe I could see if we could stay here for the rest of the weekend and a few days after.

Edward and them didn't expect us to be back till Monday. Since today is the 23rd and only Saturday we have tomorrow completely to ourselves since we didn't stay at my dads. Hmmm. What can I plan for my amazing girlfriend.

I sighed not knowing what to do. Ness stirs and wakes up.

-Nessie POV-

"It's not polite to watch people sleep..." I mumbled sleepily.

"I can't help myself.. You are so damn adorable..." Jake kissed me and I lost my train of thought. I hold onto his face with my hands deepening the kiss. Why won't I have sex with him already? We both really want to. Oh yeah... That's right because I'm a coward. I feel Jake tense slightly but he doesn't pull back, I pull off his shirt. I can do this. I want to do this. I love Jake, we belong together.

Jake pulled back and I look at him confused. "Ness I'm not going to push you into doing anything..."

I look at him and kiss him again. He kisses back and I smile, straddling his lap. I could feel him under me and it only made me want him even more. I put my hand on his cheek and tell him I love him. I put the picture in his head of us being together in that way and he hardens under me. I smirk and kiss him once again.

Jake flipped us over and trailed kisses from my mouth to my jaw and then my neck. I moaned and laced my fingers in his hair tugging. He rubs my sides, pushing my shirt up. I smile and then he pulls back to tug it off. I blush under him. I was still insecure about my body, but I wanted to try this, at least work our way up to it.

Once my shirt was off Jake started to kiss my stomach. My fingers lock in his hair once more and he travels his kisses up to the bottom of my bra line.

I can do this. I keep telling myself. Jake is the one, I can do this.

Suddenly Jake pulls back and I frown. "Ness we can't." He gets off me and hands me my top.

"Jake-"

"Ness, we can't your only doing this for me not cause you want it. I can hear your every thought." I was about to protest when he started talking again. "I can't believe I'm about to say this... But maybe your dad is right. We should wait. Make sure that we are ready first." He let out a long sigh.

I just stared at him, trying to process my feelings. I pulled my top back on and bit my lip. "Fine." I got and headed towards the door. I didn't want to fight with Jake, I loved him to much. I bite my lip and tried not to cry.

Jake got off the bed and grabbed my arm. He sees the the tears in my eyes. "Ness, don't cry."

I shake my head, "Jake I need to go for a walk and think about everything." I kissed his cheek. "I love you but I need a walk." I reassured him.

"But-" He started to protest but I silenced him with a quick kiss to the lips. "I will text you when I'm coming back." Jake sighed but lets me go. I grabbed my jacket and phone and walk out the door, I would have took my car but walking seemed to be more pleasant. I almost started to tear up again and I pushed unwanted thoughts away.


End file.
